A Frozen Start
by earlywinter12
Summary: This takes place a few years before the events of Frozen. Kristoff delivers ice to the castle and meets a spunky young princess.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this stuff but I do love it with all my heart. Tell me what you think. I've had thoughts of developing it into the time and events of when Frozen takes place! Thanks peps!

Kristoff's blood was pulsating in his veins as he shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't have a lot of experience with people much less royalty, yet here he was inside the castle walls along with his reindeer Sven and sled, which was loaded down with huge ice blocks fresh from the frozen mountain lakes far above the kingdom of Arendelle.

"They expect you not to talk to anyone but the person they send out to unload," Kristoff remembered the elder ice harvester explaining the castle protocol to him. "Not likely you'll see anyone besides them anyways."

Kristoff had been sure that this would be quick and easy, yet as he looked around and saw no one he was unsure of what to do. The tall walls that fenced in the castle were intimidating. Just being in the place made him straighten his back and stand a little taller as if the castle walls were assessing his posture. He rubbed a stain on his pants half hoping he could magically make it disappear. He had never been a "civilization" kinda person. He preferred the solitary life that mountains offered him where he could scratch and spit and slump without any judgment. Well his reindeer Sven might judge a little, but he was just as mangy as Kristoff.

"Where's Borkin?" A gruff voice greeted him. Kristoff turned around to find a stocky beard man examine his ice blocks.

"Still on the mountain." the man did not look up and Kristoff could only guess that he was mentally measuring the ice the, for the man had closed one eye and had placed his hands on either side of the ice block and had brought them up so he could see the distance in between them.

"Spose these'll do. Wait here." He announced after several moments and Kristoff nodded even though the man didn't wait for an answer. As Kristoff watched the man retreat back into the castle he took off his cap and ran a hand through his unruly blond hair. It always surprised him how much a few feet in altitude could make in temperature. Down here in Arendelle it was almost downright hot.

He had expected the little man to return quickly and after waiting for what felt like eons in the sun he began to feel frustrated. Kristoff had seated himself his sled to wait when he noticed a girl slipping out a side door looking behind her shoulder. The girls coppery hair caught the sunlight and he could make out freckles scattered across her face. She had the front of her green dress turned up and she was using it as a makeshift basket. She had yet to see him as she slipped down the wall where she took a seat and admire whatever she had smuggled out with her. Her face lit up as she picked up what Kristoff could tell was a cookie, then promptly stuffed the whole thing into her face. Her checks were stuff so full she resembled one of the mountain squirrels he ofter saw eating huge acorns. She struggled to swallow her cookie then stopped briefly to listen again before eating another. He wondered if these cookies were stolen goods.

Kristoff was not sure what to make of this display. She was so focused on her cookies and listening to the door she only realized he was there when his reindeer huffed. This caused her eyes to double in size as she made eye contact with him. Her mouth was still full but she momentarily stopped chewing. She quickly stood up making sure none of the cookies had fallen out of her dress and walked over to Kristoff still chewing but it seemed she was doing her best to chew it a little faster than before.

"Hello," she said with a full mouth, at least thats what kristoff guessed she had said. She did her best to quickly finish chewing and took a giant swallow. He checks were bright red, clearly she was embarrassed. As she swallowed her bite she chocking a little and pounded a fist to her chest as if to help it go down. "You saw that whole display huh," She asked him a little defeated, though it was more of a statement. He nodded and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips. This was not the sort of behavior he had expected to encounter at the castle today. She promptly brushed a few crumbs off the front of her dress now doing her best, he thought, to appear slightly more lady like. She straightened her back and lifted her chin up. After what he had just witnessed he wasn't so sure she could pull off sophisticated but she was going to try. He lifted his eyebrows as she cleared her throat. "I see you are delivering the ice today. Doesn't Borkin...right Borkin?" Her voice momentarily lost its refinement as she questioned if she had gotten the name right and then waited for his nod of approval that she had before continuing, "That Borking usually brings." He could tell she was doing her best to sound impressive even as she stood there with, what Krisoff could estimate, were at least ten more cookies inside of her dress. Her blush grew redder. Kristoff found this somehow endearing.

"Borkin's has generously bestowed me the job of delivering the castle ice today." Kristoff replied willing to play along with this civilized manner of speaking even if he did let some sarcasm escape. He knew it was not so much generosity as it was the old man wanting a break from the constant delivery trips Aredell and had ordered a grumbling Kristoff to do it.

"Princess Anna!" The short little man interrupted as he had at last retuned. Anna's attempted poise quickly dissipated at she saw the man shuffling over to them. She adapted a guilty smile as she waved. "Back to the castle with ya! Ya shouldn't be out here with this sort of unsavory and smelly character." Kristoff furrowed his brown. Smelly? She nodded and began to leave as the man sat down a pile of papers to sort through. He saw her stop for a brief moment to sneakily feed a hungry Sven a cookie before disappeared back into the door which she had come from.

"Princess?" Kristoff thought to himself a bit surprised. He looked over the man's balding head as if he could see through the door she had disappeared behind. The royal family was rarely seen and rumors about them ran rampant, especially about the two princess. He'd once heard the woman who sold wool at the market say that they were so ugly, anyone who had seen them fainted, but the girl he had seen certainly wasn't ugly. Odd to be sure, but not ugly. It was only when the little man handed Kristoff an order for the next delivery did he look away from the door. Maybe he didn't need to be so nervous about meeting royalty when they ran around eating whole cookies in one bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff returned to the castle five more times to deliver ice before he saw the princess again, never quite as grumbly as he had been the first time but, (and he hated to admit) just as nervous. As he steered the sled down the mountain his stomach flipped. He knew he was being completely silly. He hadn't seen the princess in months and it was likely he wouldn't again. Their encounter had just been a fluke. But as he thought of her warm eyes and the pink that colored her round checks he allowed himself a bit of fools hope and urged Sven to move a little faster.

When he arrived at the gates he greeted the guards with a nod he entered inside. The path up to the castle was dotted with trees. It was the first warm day of spring and he stopped to take a moment and enjoy it. Thats when he spotted a pair of tiny boots dangling from a branch. Then the person they belonged to was clumsily jumping out of the tree.

"I thought that might be you!" The princess addressed him smiling.

"Ya got me." He replied doing his best to keep cool as she walked towards him. Her broad smile made his palms dampen and he did his best to discreetly rub them on his pants.

"Whats this guys name?" She asked as she approached the reindeer and ran her hands along his nose.

"Sven," He answered and then awkwardly added " and uh, I'm Kristoff."

"The royal ice delivers." she finished for him and he nodded.

"Thats us."

Sven butted his head against her leg digging his nose into one of the pockets on her dress as if looking for something.

"No stolen cookies today." she told the reindeer blushing. Kristoff couldn't help but smile a little.

"and your princess Anna?" He finished the introductions. She nodded and smiled.

"So the princess has to steal cookies from her own castle?" He liked making her blush and as if on cue she did and nodded.

"It's not all roses in there. Lots and lots of rules but see I'm the rebellious one." She told him "or at least the bored and kinda lonely one." She gave an uneasy laugh and shrugged, her eyes left his as she looked down embarrassed as though she had slightly over shared. But then she caught sight of something hanging from Kristoff's neck."ooo whats this?" She gestured to a small orange crystal. She stepped closer to examine it and his stomach did a small flipflop. At this distance he could make out each individual freckle on her pink checks and found himself realizing he could easily spend the rest of the afternoon counting each one. She looked up at him and he realized he was suppose to be providing an answer.

"Oh uh its a uh crystal." He said stupidly. It was obviously a crystal but she seemed excited at his lame answer.

"Its amazing! Did you find it up on the mountain?" She still maintained the close distance.

"No, it was more of a family present thing for my birthday." He reached for it and held it in between his fingers, looking down at it. He'd only had the crystal a few weeks. It had been a gift from his adopted family of trolls for his 18th birthday. At night the crystal glowed and he had been told it was full of powerful magic, but they had not told him what he could use it for. The only answer he had received was, 'you'll know when you need it.'

"Really? Wow all I got for my birthday were some ridiculous slippers and this bag that had these demented looking fuzzy cats all over it, but well, nothing as cool as this. They must really love you." finally she took a step back and looked off at the castle. He had the sudden urge to step towards her and resume close proximity between them, but knew better than to act on this silly whim. "Do they live up on the mountain with you?" She brought her gaze back to him. He shifted on his feet wondering if she had been checking the castle to see if anyone was coming down. But the longing look on her face suggested she had been thinking of something else.

"No it's just me and Sven up there. Well and the occasional fellow burly ice harvester."

"Isn't that kind of lonely?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nah it's peaceful."

"Nobody wants to be alone all the time. I mean my parents are on a trip and they've only been gone like a week and look what its driven me to! Waiting on the road for the ice delivery guy, whom I made a total fool out of myself in front of but, in my defense those are the best cookies the whole world."

She had been waiting for him? His stomach flipped again. He wasn't sure what to say. Her gaze made his mouth dry and he found it a bit difficult to speak.

"Don't you have a sister?" He finally asked.

"Elsa's a bit...solitary." she sighed glancing up at the castle again. He followed her gaze but this time someone someone was hastily walking down the path towards them. Kristoff recognized the little man who always came and took the ice from him.

"Oh jeeze." she sighed and turned back to him. "I guess I should leave before he gives me another lecture about the smelly ice guy, I mean, he certainly did not call you smelly but uh, fragrant. Yes that was the word he used!" She smiled and darted off with a quick wave. He clumsily waved back as he watched her small frame disappear around a corner. This whole ice delivery thing was a pretty alright gig even if he did get called smelly from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

The deep ring of church bells had been the first to announce it. People flocked to the streets where women clutched their babies to their chest as tears slid off their cheeks and men removed their hats and lowered their heads.

"Dead" one of them had said.

"Both the King and the Queen? But how?"

"Lost at sea. Those poor girls. All alone up now in that castle."

"At least they have each other" another had said.

It seemed to Kristoff that the whole kingdom was in mourning. Even the weather which had been a series of pleasant spring days was suddenly cold. Kristoff was huddled down in the hay with Sven at the local stables, his thoughts with the youngest princess. He hated to think that the shy, friendly smile that seemed to make his heart flutter was now gone and he wished very badly he could use the stupid crystal around his neck to fix what had happened. He thought of the last time he had seen her, only a few days ago, when she had told him how lonely she had been after only a week without her parents. How was she going to cope now?

He had been to young to remember his parents before they died. He had always been alone. He missed the idea of them sure, but it was hard for him to imagine the kind of loss Anna was going through. Suddenly he wondered if he really liked being alone of it it was just the way it had always was and so he was use to it. After feeding Sven a carrot he went to sleep.

The next morning he awoke late and began to pack up his slay to head back into the mountains. As he passed the square he stopped. A huge gathering of people were huddled around the castle gates, most of them still wearing black. They all were talking excitedly. It looked as if the entire town were here.

"What going on?" he asked to a man next to him.

"The princesses are coming out of the castle!" Kristoff raised his eyebrows in surprise. He tied Sven to a post and moved through the crowd to get a closer look. He was tall enough to see over most everyone but he wanted to be close to her. That made him feel ridiculous and he stepped back a few paces. The crowd waited a few minutes before the gates opened and out stepped Anna. She looked very small and her eyes darted rapidly over the crowd who were now dead silent. There were two guards on either side of her. One of them stepped forward and announced "Princess Anna!"

She cleared he throat and began,"Um hello." Her voice was shaky and Kristoff's heart gave a tug. She looked sadder than anyone he had ever seen and it looked like it was taking all she had to not let tears spill out.

"Have courage lady!" Someone shouted from the crowd. She nodded and did her best to stand a little taller.

"I would like to thank everyone for their support as would Princess Elsa who is tending to personal matters today. My parents, your king and queen were the best and most loving people I have ever known. Their loss will be greatly felt throughout the kingdom. Princess Elsa and I will do our very best to live up to their standards and expectations." She lifted her chin but it was not an attempt at the false sophistication as she had done the first time Kristoff had met her, but instead a true gesture of her strength. People began to clap and her eyes studied the audience. To Kristoff's knowledge this was the first time Anna had been outside the castle in, well he didn't know when. He wondered how it felt after years of being hidden away to suddenly be addressing so many people. As she looked around she spotted him and to his surprise gave him a weak smile. "We ask that you stand with us and be patient as we learn. We also ask that you keep the king and queen in your hearts." With a nod and a small wave she turned back to the gates as they opened for her and she walked inside. Kristoff wanted to run to them and throw them open. It felt to him as if she were returning to a prison. He hoped at least there was a plate of cookies waiting for her.

He stood in the square long after most people had dissipated not really sure what he was waiting for. He thought of all the things he could tell Anna about being an orphan but then he realized it was probably much different to be an orphaned princess than an orphaned ice harvester. With a deep breath he untied Sven and began his journey up the mountain.

Two weeks later it was time to make an ice delivery to Arendelle and Kristoff was secretly eager to visit the town below. He knew the likely hood to seeing her was very slim, especially after what had happened. He was annoyed at himself for having any hope, for even wanting to see her. What was a princess going to want with an orphaned ice harvester? He couldn't offer her anything she didn't already have.

Even though it was spring it seemed as if the chilliness of the kingdom had yet to really warm. The sky was cloudless but snow remained on the mountains lower elevations when usually it had melted by this time of year. He did his best to keep a slow and steady pace now that he was very close to the village. He repeated to himself how completely silly this crush was. But that didn't stop him from also doing his best to plan conversation points if he did see her. He was so focused on reaching the castle and what he was going to say if she happened to be there he nearly missed her. There trudging down to the village in waste deep snow was Anna. He wondered if he had been so caught up in thoughts of her that he had magically willed her there. Maybe he was hallucinating. He quickly came to a complete halt and leapt out of the sled.

"Kristoff?" She asked just as surprised as he felt as he jogged over to her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked completely shocked.

"Well I was just going for a little short walk, which I really intended to do, but then I just walked a little farther than I had set out to.

"Like up a mountain?" He asked her a bit exasperated

"Yes like up a mountain and into some very deep snow." She told him as if this was just an every day occurrence. He reached down to her and grabbed her arms to help pull her out of the drift she was logged in. She did her best to act cool and brushed some snow off of her dress.

"I should take you back to the castle," He told her.

She looked hesitant for a moment, but then seemed to realize the position she was in and followed him over to his sleigh, sliding to the very edge of the seat. He sat down and Sven began to march back down the was several minutes before either of them spoke and Kristoff's heart, very much against his will, was racing.

"Well?" she asked him and he gave her a puzzled look, "Aren't you going to ask me?" She seemed almost annoyed.

"how you managed to get all the way up here?"

"no"

"then what am I suppose to be asking?"

"how I'm coping? Thats all anyone asks me." She told as though this was very obvious.

"Do you want me to ask you?"

She was silent for a moment as she contemplated his question.

"not really." She sighed then began to speak. "Every time someone asks me that they always seem disappoint by my answer. Like because I am a princess I should mourn with poise or grace or something. Not that thats anything new." She took a breath and pressed on. "It's always 'be polite Anna or princesses do not go around with grass stains on their elbows Anna.' They even act like its a huge deal if milk come out of your nose when you laugh sometimes." Kristoff was now watching her with curiosity but she seemed to take his gaze a different way. "Sorry I'm a bit of a talker" she laughed nervously. "Its just I don't have the opportunity all that often. Elsa won't even leave her room much less have a conversation with me."

"Milk comes out of my nose sometimes when I laugh. I won't be disappointed by your answer." He told her. "My parents died too."

"I thought your family gave you that crystal?" She asked him slightly puzzled.

"adoptive family." He told her shrugging.

"Well I guess my answer is...I almost miss Elsa more than I miss them. It feels like she's died too. When we were little we were so close and then there was just suddenly this distance. Now it's even worse."

Kristoff desperately wanted to put an arm around her but instead he just grasped the reigns tighter. He pretended not to see the small tear that ran down her check.

"I'm sorry I'm not really...good at saying... stuff. My family always says I'm completely socially impaired. They blame Sven."

She giggled. "I've noticed." This made Kristoff blush.

"well you could do what I did when my parents died." He told her

"What's that?"

"Run away to the mountains." He wiggled his eyebrows to her doing his best to sound majestic and mysterious.

She smiled and gave a dreamy gaze.

"You could teach me how to harvest the ice" She was in on his little joke, playing along, and it made his heart flutter. It was a little two easy to picture Anna in his cold icy world there with him.

"You might get cold up there" He told her.

"I'm pretty tough" He didn't doubt it.

"There are no cookies up there" He warned her and she laughed.

"well now I'm not so sure." She smiled again but this time she looked a little sadder.

They were now passing the outskirts of the town and little houses were dotting the landscape.

"I think I better get out here. I don't know what the guards would think if I came riding up to the castle with the burly mountain ice boy." He nodded and brought the sled to a halt. She quickly jumped out before he could offer her a hand. He was a little disappointed.

"I have your ice" He told her.

"I don't think I can carry it all the way back to the castle"

"Oh no! I wasn't saying that, I'm bring it. Back to the castle I mean." He was hopelessly flustered but then he heard her giggle.

"I was only teasing you" She told him. She began to walk away but then stopped and turned around with a more serious look on her face. "Kristoff I'm sorry about your parents." Then she ran off. All he could think was, 'that was suppose to be my line.'


	4. Chapter 4

Summer came to Arendelle in at the end of June. For Kristoff this meant he would have to go farther up the mountain for the ice and return to the town more often to meet demand. This year he didn't mind. Though he had not seen Anna since since he meet her on the mountain, he was always secretly hopeful he would catch a glimpse of the princess.

As the days grew warmer the kingdom seemed to come to terms with the death of the young king and his wife. People went on as they always had, gossiping and working and laughing. Matters of the crown were not their concern. Yet Kristoff often wondered how the princesses faired and how they were managing their new new responsibilities. He thought this was perhaps the reason why he had not seen Anna on one of his trips to the town.

At the end of Summer, just when Kristoff began to believe Anna would never again appear outside the castle she was there in the courtyard in a simple blue dress that matched her eyes. When she saw him she broke into a wide grin.

"Hello!" She greeted as he climbed out of the cart he was using to haul his ice. Despite all his efforts he blushed. " I thought you were never going to show up!" She had been waiting for him. That thought made his head spin. It was all he could do to make any actual words come out his mouth that didn't sound like a baby gurgling.

"I didn't expect to see you." was all he could manage. He studied her. Had she always had so many freckles or was that the result of the summer sun.

"Do you expect to see me sometimes?" She asked and he managed a shrug. "We've been going through a bit of an adjustment period here." She told him. "Even though Elsa isn't old enough yet to technically be queen there's been a lot to sort out."

"How is princess Elsa" he wondered if this was an appropriate question and waited for a negative reaction, but instead she just looked thoughtful.

"I couldn't tell you. At least before she would eat with us or go to the library to get a book but now she takes all her meals in her room..."Anna suddenly looked extremely sad. What could Kristoff do to comfort her? What could he say? After a moment of awkward silence Anna let out a nervous laugh then, her voice just above a whisper, she told him, "I think I'm loosing it. I've been having conversations with the paintings."

He couldn't help but laugh. She was bright pink. "The paintings?" He questioned. The way she was now looking at him made him feel terrible for laughing.

"If it makes you feel any better I talk to Sven all the time." She looked as though this did make her feel a little better.

"What do you tell him?"

"we gossip mostly." This made her giggle which caused Kristoff's stomach to turn into a giant knot.

"Lots of scandals in the mountains?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"I can only imagine." They looked at each other for a moment both smiling.

"Mister Chewing will be down in a moment." she told him referring to the man that always came and collected the ice from Kristoff and he nodded.

"Maybe well...do you want to come in for a moment?" She asked nervously. Of he wanted to. Desperately. Anything to prolong this time with her but he knew that poor grubby mountain men were not suppose to be in castles with beautiful princesses.

"It's okay if you don't want to. It was silly to..."

"I'll come." he cut her off and a huge grin spread across her face. Then with no warning she grabbed his hand and began to lead him around a corner. He inwardly cursed his stupid sweaty palms but couldn't help but notice how small her hand was and how perfectly it fit in his large one.

"Through here." She told him pushing open a small wooden door. The same one he had seen her emerge from when she had the cookies. They entered into what was presumably a servants hallway. Still leading him by the hand she drug him through labyrinth of corridors and rooms, stopping occasionally to listen before continuing on. Finally they emerged in a grand room. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and everything was hand painted with beautifully designed patterns. A grand staircase was in the center of the room. "We'll just dart across here." she told him looking in both directions before she nosily sprinted across the room. Kristoff held back a laugh and followed her though another door on the other side. They must now be in the part of the castle occupied by the royalty. Every object, every detail had a painstaking amount of work put into it. He had never been anywhere like this in all his life. Sure he had imagined what the inside of the castle must be like but his imagination had fallen short. He felt completely out of place amongst this grandeur.

"Almost there." She told him as they tiptoed down another hallway. She opened a door into a room with tall ceilings. The walls were covered with paintings in gold frames.

"These are my paintings. The ones I talk to." Suddenly he could understand. They were so beautifully painted, each it's own small glimpse into another world. The people were rendered so realistically it was as if they each had there own personalities and feelings, like they were waiting for you to say interesting so they could respond. He was in awe.

"Do you like them?" She asked. He nodded still engrossed, doing his best to not be overwhelmed.

"Good."She sounded relieved. "I've never shown them to anyone. Not that I've hand anyone to show them to before." She giggled awkwardly. "My Papa always brought one back for me when he visited other kingdoms."

"This one," She pointed at a picture of a man and his dog both looking quite sour, "is from Germany. I always think he's just discovered his wife is a cat lover."

"This one's my favorite" She told him gesturing to a painting of a woman in a frilly pink dress on a swing. The woman was looking longingly down at a man hidden in the bushes while an older man stood behind her pushing and seemed blissfully unaware of the other man.

"Why is it your favorite?" he asked.

"Well obviously this guy," she pointed to the man pushing the swing, "is living in fairyland. The girl is obviously super in love with this guy down here. And he's totally risking everything just to be close to her, reaching up for her like that. It's some kind of forbidden romance."

"It kinda looks like he's trying to see up her dress." Kristoff told her and she looked horrified.

"Uh no way." she was shaking her head. "You obviously don't know anything about love. That's the gaze of the true love right there." He wondered if she knew anything about love but decided that he didn't like thinking about Anna gazing at someone like the girl in the picture did.

"Well maybe not" he told her, "but I know about men and eye direction" Anna leaned in for a closer look then used a finger to traced the mans eye line to...directly under the girls dress.

"My god!" she said, "this is life changing stuff right here!" She looked dazed and sat down on a bench as if she needed to recover from this revelation. He sat down next to her. "It's like the painting was keeping a secret from me." She told him.

"I wish I could escape into one of them." she told him after a moment. "I could fight along Joan or lead a revolution, spend all day in their perfect gardens. You're luckier than you know." She told him. "I bet you have all kinds of adventures and meet interesting people..."

"Why can't you do those things?" he asked her.

"My place is here with Elsa. I need to find a way to help her."

"Well my life isn't all that interesting either." he told her. "Its usually very very painfully cold. The other ice harvesters aren't very talkative and they are always eating the grossest food. Like pickled rabbit ears or something."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Whats your favorite part about the mountains" she asked him.

"Well that's easy, the sky. At night when it comes alive you feel so close to it out there. My family says..." he stopped.

"What do they say?"

"They say when the sky does that the earth is doing magic, casting spells."

"What kinds of spells?"

"The things people usually regard as fate. Death and life and falling in love, everything." Her eyes were big now as she regarded the thought.

"Like bring you to me?" She asked.

This caused him breath to hitch for a moment so he just nodded.

"I've never had a friend before, you know."

Anna and Kristoff had been to caught up in their conversation to hear the heavy foot steps that approached them. The door burst open and they both jumped to their feet.

"Princess!?" A stern looking maid was standing in the doorway. "Who on gods green earth is this!?" They both stood there feeling slightly panicked.

"Oh um I was just showing Kristoff here around the castle a bit."

"You know there can be no outsiders in the castle. And a boy oh lord and your alone with him."

"You're being a tad dramatic. I was just showing him the paintings." Anna told her doing her best to sound nonchalant.

"Well you need to be showing him the door at once young lady! He's not to be here again and I mean it! Heavens child what were you thinking?! Just look at him."

Kristoff had found his feet and was rushing to the door as quickly as possible.

"I was thinking it was nice to talk to someone!" She turned to him. "Kristoff wait!"

"It's okay I need to go anyways."

"Wait please! I'm sorry!"

He stopped for a moment to turn to her. She looked very distressed and he wished he could turn back to her but the maid was right, he didn't belong here amongst her beautiful paints and rich delicate furniture. He had wandered into a dream and it was time to wake up.

"It's okay really." He assured her and with that he rushed out of the room. Behind him he could here Anna saying, "You've scared him off! Can't I just once have a really human friend?"

He wasn't sure how he found his way back out of the castle to his cart but he did. The little man was standing there, looking annoyed and waiting for him. Without an explanation Kristoff hurried to unload the ice and left.

Just wanted to give a quick thanks to all my readers! You are just the very best! The painting I'm talking about is Frangonard's "The Swing" It's shown for a brief moment in the movie but there it is just incase you wanted a closer look!


End file.
